In recent years, in mobile communication systems, there is increased demand of data communication and there are proposed various technologies in which high spectrum efficiency responding to an increase of transmission data following the increased demand. As one of technologies for enhancing the spectrum efficiency, there is OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access). This OFDMA relates to a technology of modulation method in performing communication by using the same frequency at all cells within communication area composed of cells and can realize high speed data communication.
In scheduling of transmission packets in the OFDMA system, there is known a method in which mobile station apparatuses transmit, to the base station apparatus, CQI (Channel Quality Indicator) which is information indicating reception quality of a downlink state for subcarriers in wideband, and the base station apparatus performs scheduling of the packet on the basis of the CQI of subcarriers in wideband transmitted from the each mobile station apparatuses.
Moreover, in scheduling of transmission packets in an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system using plural subcarriers, there is also known a technology in which mobile station apparatuses evaluate each channel states of a downlink (frequency characteristics, i.e., characteristics of transmission loss, etc., depending on frequency) and transmit information obtained by quantizing each channel states to the base station apparatus, and the base station apparatus determines subcarriers assigned to each mobile station apparatuses on the basis of the transmitted information (Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 18 is a view for illustrating a conventional communication method between the base station apparatus and the mobile station apparatus. Having received downlink information of the downlink used for reception quality measurement from the base station apparatus, the mobile station apparatus measures the reception quality of each channel on the basis of the downlink information to create a channel profile of propagation path.
The channel profile the mobile station apparatus has created is transmitted from the mobile station apparatus to the base station apparatus as reception quality information using an uplink. The base station apparatus performs processing of adaptive modulation and coding or frequency selective scheduling on a signal to be transmitted from the base station apparatus to the mobile station apparatus on the base of the reception quality information.
In regard to transmission of the reception quality information to the base station apparatus by the mobile station apparatus, in evolution of the third-generation radio access (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) being studied by the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is the International Standardization Project, it is studied that the reception quality information is transmitted from the mobile station apparatus to the base station apparatus using a dedicated uplink control channel (hereinafter referred to as PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel), or an uplink data channel (hereinafter refereed to as PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel).
For example, in the non Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a method to transmit, in transmitting the reception quality information from the mobile station apparatus to the base station apparatus, the reception quality information using the PUCCH or the PUSCH depending on a kind of services different in required the reception quality information.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-130491    Non-Patent literature 1: “CQI handling during DRX”, 3GPP, TSG RAN WG2 Meeting #58, R2-071901, May 2007